Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 115
"Shark and IV's World-Shaking Mayhem!! Hell-Shark Tag Team" is the one hundredth and fifteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on August 4, 2013. Featured Duel: Kurage vs. Shark and Quattro Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 3: Quattro As "Number 4: Stealth Kragen the Deadly Poisonous Jellyfish" was destroyed, its effect activates, Special Summoning a "Stealth Kragen" monster from Kurage's Extra Deck and/or Graveyard for each Overlay Unit it has when it was destroyed, and attaching its Overlay Units to the Special Summoned monsters. Kurage summons 2 "Stealth Kragen Efira" (1900/1500 each) from the Extra Deck. Quattro activates again the effect of "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder", detaching its last Overlay Unit to destroy all other Xyz Monsters on the field - the two "Efira" - and inflict damage to Kurage equal to the destroyed monsters' ATK (Kurage 6100 → 2300). The effects of the two destroyed "Efira", which is the same of "Number 4", activates, Special Summoning "Number 4", from the Graveyard, and Kurage's third "Efira", from the Extra Deck (1900/1400 both). Quattro sets a card. Turn 4: Shark Shark draws ad sets "Skull Kraken". Kurage activates his facedown "Ebb Tide": as a monster was set, Kurage can flip it to face-up Defense Position (600/1600). Turn 5: Kurage Kurage activates "Jelly Rain", turning all monsters on the field into WATER monsters ("Number 15" and "Skull Kraken" DARK → WATER). Kurage activates the effect of "Number 4", destroying the now WATER "Number 15" and inflicting damage to Quattro equal to its ATK (Quattro 2000 → 500). Kurage activates the effect of "Efira" too, but Quattro activates his facedown "Strings Shade", protecting "Skull Kraken" from being destroyed by card effects, thus nullifying the effect of "Efira". "Number 4" attacks and destroys "Skull Kraken". "Efira" Attacks directly, but Shark activates his facedown "Deep Current", negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase. Kurage sets 2 cards. Turn 6: Quattro As Quattro have less than 2000 Life Points, he activates "Gimmick Puppet Ritual" to Special Summon a "Gimmick Puppet" from his Graveyard, but it cannot attack this turn. He summons "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder" (1500/2500). He then tributes "Giant Grinder" to Special Summon "Gimmick Puppet Nightmare" (1000/2000) from his hand via its own effect. As it is Special Summoned by its own effect, it is treated as two Xyz Materials. Quattro overlays his DARK Level 8 monster treated as two to Xyz Summon "Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings" (3000/2000). Kurage activates his facedown "Jelly Bind": since he controls a WATER monster, he can target an opponent's monster and negate its effects, and preventing it from attacking. Quattro sets a card. Turn 7: Shark Shark draws "Big Jaws". He then activates "Amulet of the Water Deity", preventing WATER monsters he control from being target by opponent's card effects until the End Phase. Shark also activates "Authority of Atlantis": during this turn, if Shark summons a WATER monster, he can add up to 2 Level to his total Level. Then, since he activates a Normal Spell Card, Shark Special Summons "Big Jaws" (1800/300) from his hand via its own effect. Shark activates the effect of "Authority of Atlantis" ("Big Jaws" Level 3 → 5). Since Kurage controls two monsters, Shark Normal Summons "Panther Shark" (1100/2000) without tribute via its own effect. Shark overlays his two Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 73: Abyss Splash the Roaring Waterfall Deity" (2400/1900). As his opponent Special Summoned a WATER Xyz Monster, Kurage activates his facedown "Jelly Hole", negating the effects of all face-up cards of its opponents are negated. Kurage activates the effect of "Number 4", but Shark chains the Quick-Play Spell Card "Cascade Barrier" from his hand, protecting "Abyss Splash" from being destroyed by card effects, at the cost of reducing to 0 its ATK ("Abyss Splash" 2400 → 0). Kurage activates the effect of "Efira", destroying "Abyss Splash". Quattro activates his facedown "Angel Strings", Special Summoning an Xyz Monster from the Graveyard, and attaching the Overlay Units of his "Gimmick Puppet" Xyz Monster to the summoned monster. He Special Summons "Abyss Splash" (2400/1900) and attachs to it the Units of "Strings". Shark activates the effect of "Abyss Splash" detaching both Overlay Units to double its ATK two times ("Abyss Splash" 2400 → 4800 → 9600). "Abyss Splash" attacks and destroys "Number 4" (Kurage 2300 → 0) Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.